2046 South-West Indian Ocean cyclone season
The 2046-47 Southwest Indian Ocean cyclone season was a slightly below average season. During the season, eight tropical storms formed, four intensified further into tropical cyclones, and two of those went further and became intense tropical cyclones.Become then an active season. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/11/2017 till:01/05/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/11/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Moderate_Tropical_Storm_(MTS) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_(STS) id:TC value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Tropical_Cyclone_(TC) id:IT value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Intense_Tropical_Cyclone_(ITC) id:VI value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Very_Intense_Tropical_Cyclone_(VITC) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:27/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 color:ST text:"Ava" From:05/12/2017 till:12/12/2017 color:IT text:"Berguitta" From:21/12/2017 till:29/12/2017 color:TC text:"Cebile" From:01/01/2018 till:02/01/2018 color:TD text:"04" From:28/01/2018 till:09/02/2018 color:VI text:"Dumazile" From:07/02/2018 till:12/02/2018 color:VI text:"Eilas" Barset:break From:17/03/2018 till:26/03/2018 color:TD text:"07" From:13/04/2018 till:18/04/2018 color:IT text:"Guambe" From:16/04/2018 till:21/04/2018 color:TC text:"Hamase" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 text:January from:01/02/2018 till:01/03/2018 text:February from:01/03/2018 till:01/04/2018 text:March from:01/04/2018 till:01/05/2018 text:April TextData = pos:(499,23) text:"(For further details, please see" pos:(643,23) text:"scales)" Storms Severe Tropical Storm Ava The unusual cyclone winds, estimated up to 100 km/h (65 mph), caused damages in Mozambique and South Africa (US$3.1 million).Heavy rains triggered flash floods in Madagascar and Mozambique. Moderate Tropical Storm Berguitta Bergitta formed from a low on December 5.the storm began rounding a subtropical ridge to its east and brought heavy rain to Madagascar.it then began weakening as a result of increasing shear wind from a low pressure system to the southwest and became post-tropical early on December 12. Tropical Cyclone Cebile On December 21, Cebile entered the South-West Indian Ocean basin. Cebile retained its name after moving into the basin, becoming the third moderate tropical storm in the South-West Indian Ocean basin to be named by TCWC Jakarta in history.On December 29, The storm dissipated on Madagascar east. Tropical Depression 04 Very Intense Tropical Cyclone Dumazile The origins of Dumazile can be tracked back to a cluster of thunderstorms that organized into an area of low pressure in the Mozambique Channel on January 28. Over the next two days, the system gradually drifted in a generally southern track as it gained a lot of intensity,underwent a period of very rapid intensification over 30 degrees water. Dineo struck south Mozambique on February 6 as a tropical cyclone, bringing torrential rain and damaging winds.Dumazile was the first category 5 tropical cyclone to hit Mozambique in history. At least 453 persons died,the storm remanents crossed thhe South African steps and dissipated over Namibia on February 9. Moderate Tropical Storm Eilas A zone of disturbed weather rapidly intensified into a Tropical Disturbance late on February 6. Due to favorable conditions and entering warm waters, it rapidly became Severe Tropical Storm Eilas early on February 8. Explosive intensification occurred, making Eilas an intense tropical cyclone the same day. As Eilas has reached its peak intensity, it then rapidly weakened to a tropical disturbance due to land interaction with Madagascar.During the next several days, Eilas's remnants moved southwestward, while continuing to weaken. On February 12, Eilas's remnants made landfall on Madagascar and dissipated shortly afterwards. Tropical Depression 07 Severe Tropical Storm Guambe On April 12, an area of disturbed weather formed near Mozambique. The system steadily strengthened into a low pressure area shortly afterwards. With favorable conditions, ample convection was able to wrap around the low level circulation center, which allowed the system to strengthen into a tropical depression, .On April 26, RSMC La Reunion upgraded the system to Moderate Tropical Storm Guambe as it continued to intensify. However, Guambe made landfall on Northern Mozambique,a few hours later and weakened into an overland depression outed land as a remnant and crossed Madagascar. On April 27, Guambe emerged off the northwestern coast of Madagascar. Within the next several hours,Guambe was able to strengthen slightly, as the storm moved very close along the coast of Madagascar. As Guambe continued to organize, the storm gradually began to strengthen, as it turned southward, along the western coast of Madagascar.but it made landfall on April 18 and dissipated later than day. Tropical Cyclone Hamas An area of disturbed weather formed north of Mozambique and was designated as Tropical Disturbance 08R on April 16. On the next day it was upgraded to "Moderate Tropical Storm Hamas" by the Sub-Regional Tropical Cyclone Advisory Centre in Madagascar. It remained nearly stationary and by April 18 it was upgraded to a severe tropical storm. The storm made landfall over northwestern Madagascar as a severe tropical storm on late April 18.Travelled to the south as a remnant and dissipated over southern Mozambique on late April 21 Strong winds from the storm damaged numerous mobile homes, shrubbery, and trees.At least 500 people were killed and 100 million of damages. Season Effects Category:Southern Hemisphere tropical cyclone seasons Category:Southwest Indian Ocean cyclone seasons Category:Olo72 Category:Intense Storms Category:Unusual tropical cyclones